


A is For Abhorrent

by Fudgyokra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is for abhorrent, because that's how both of them feel about this thing they call a relationship. B is for bittersweet, because the memories they have of each other are almost nothing but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is For Abhorrent

_A is for abhorrent_ , because that's how both of them feel about this thing they call a relationship.

_B is for bittersweet_ , because the memories they have of each other are almost nothing but.

_C is for caustic_ , because, no matter how hard they try, every word seems to come out as a crude, vicious remark.

_D is for destructive_ , because neither one of them can remember how many vases they've broken or how many bruises they've given one another.

_E is for enigmatic_ , because the boundary between love and hate is hard to find sometimes, even for them.

_F is for frenzied_ , because that is how they love each other - frenzied, quick, and often spontaneously.

_G is for guilty_ , because they know they shouldn't be doing this.

_H is for hopeless_ , because, honestly, neither of them expected this to go anywhere good.

_I is for irreplaceable_ , because there was nothing like what they had - of that, they were certain. Sometimes they felt that Francis and Arthur had a more stable relationship.

_J is for juvenile_ , because what little of their time wasn't occupied by fighting, it was occupied by something far less innocent.

_K is for kindred_ , because even they have their good days.

_L is for loving_ , because, somewhere along the road, something just...changed.

_M is for mystifying_ , because, despite their differences, something keeps them together, and, to be quite frank, it's a gorgeous thing.

_N is for notorious_ , because the obstacles they overcame are definitely worth noting.

_O is for outrageous_ , because they are the epitome of miraculous occurrences.

_P is for perfect_ , because that's what their relationship is when they work at it.

_Q is for quick_ , because, like their words, movements, and bodies, their love was always on the move.

_R is for revolutionary_ , because everything they do breaks ground - and they're proud of that.

_S is for sensual_ , because their more private endeavors were beautiful in such a sense.

_T is for tumultuous_ , because, okay, they still have spats every once in a while, and things can get a little rocky.

_U is for unforgiving_ , because maybe those spats were becoming more aggressive.

_V is for venomous_ , because, suddenly, each word stings like poison.

_W is for wicked_ , because sometimes their relationship was more hate than love.

_X is for xenophilic_ , because their relationship  _does_ have love, even if it happened with the wrong person at the wrong time. They couldn't help that their countries were on unfavorable terms; in fact, that egged them on.

_Y is for yeasty_ , because they never run out of ideas. Sometimes this works out in their favor, sometimes not.

_Z is for zealous_ , because, no matter what they go through, they're always going to fight to keep what they have. Because they are Ivan and Alfred, and that's what they do for the one they love.

 


End file.
